


Innocence

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at the world, he wonders just how innocent it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Todays Prompt: Innocence  
> Character: tenth Doctor

Looking at the world, he wonders how innocent it really is. Men walk streets with darkened, muddy minds, women walk with soiled garments and tears on their face, the supposed children wlak with neeedles in their arms and blood-shot eyes. the weight of spoiled innocence wieghs down heavily on his shoulders, his mind and soul shuddering in filth. He wonders why he even bothers.  
Then he looks at her, the girl in yellow and pink, his Rose and the soul-crushing filth and trash is cleansed, if only temporarily. She brightens the world with her innocence, with her light and purity. He vowed silent as she took his hand to never let her be soiled by the world, even if he must be.  
They walk on, looking for ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a 30 day writing challenge. Alot of fandoms, characters and implied (and maybe not so much) pairings too.  
> Enjoy day one.


End file.
